Eiji Almasy
Eiji Seige Yves "E" Almasy (born 24 November, 1990) is a fictional character created and roleplayed by Veronica on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. His celebrity representative is Zac Efron. Early life Eiji Almasy was born in Greater Manchester, England and lived his childhood with his parents in their main house in The Lake District, located in North West England in the county of Cumbria. His Father, Dominįquê Jónquèt, is of predominately Western European ancestry— French and English. He spent a few years as a lawyer alongside a team of solicito rs representing JónCorp, before being elected into the Board of Directors for the Jónquèt family business; he is also the Ambassador for France. Almasy's mother, Evangeline Almasy, is of Japanese hereditary, whose culture inspired his birth name. She was raised in East End, London and graduated from Corpus Christi College of the University of Cambridge and previously owned and ran an art gallery in East London until her hospitalization in 2001 for early-onset Alzheimer's disease. He has one sister, Lily Almasy, born in 2007 during the time when he was restricted from seeing his mother by her doctor. Almasy didn't know of her existence until late 2011. Raised a Roman Catholic, the family would attend St. Mary's Church in Manchester every Sunday. Almasy spent summers on the coast of Ireland and often saw his family from his father's side in France. His cousin Sebastian Jónquèt, who is only five months younger than him, and a friend of the family, Estelle Lacroq, were the only company he kept while he was young; not including his pet Golden Retriever, Erstwhile. He met Kaylen Valieth when he was 7 years old and the two became best friends over time. He was home-schooled by a governess until just before his eleventh birthday. With the governess he learned Greek and Italian as well as English, English Literature, History, Mathematics, Science, Biology and how to play musical instruments. At the end of his education with the governess, he could play the piano, trumpet, violin and celo. The celo is his favorite instrument. Due to his mother's sickness and his father's work schedule, Almasy was enrolled to The Academy, a school that specialized in teaching and housing gifted children. While there, he mainly kept to just himself and Kaylen Valieth, who was by this stage his best friend, and was rather introverted. However, he was always described as a bright, though quiet student particularly excelling in humanities. His father also became a regular contributor at fundraising events, which allowed Eiji to see him at least three times a year; birthdays and Christmas not included. 2004 saw a minor but positive change as he began growing out of his awkward stage as he dedicated himself to a countless number of sports, though he only enjoyed football (soccer) and swimming. Abruptly at the end of 2006, Eiji removed himself from The Academy in order to enroll at Castleknock College, in Castleknock which was only 8km West of Dublin, Ireland. He boarded there for half of the academic year, only using the latter months to decide he would like to return to London, where The Academy was currently based. He remained there with The Academy till the next year, completing his high school degree and graduating in June 2008. He followed The Academy to America though he didn't continue tertiary education with them at Penumbra University. Career Almasy neglected to fill applications for universities before graduation from The Academy due to indecision. A haphazard summer in 2008, which included a DUI charge, led to the commencement of the fall semester in both Britain and America without Almasy being enrolled in any potential universities. Consequently, he was forced to take a gap year between 2008-2009. Following friends who were attending Penumbra University, he traveled from St. Louis, Missouri to Washington, Seattle. 'Columbia and JPMorgan Chase' At the end of 2009, Almasy along with The Academy moved to New York City, New York. Moving to the North-Eastern conference allowed him to finally choose a university to attend. He was successful in his application to attend Columbia University for their commencement of term after the Christmas break. He studied Business Finance and Financial Economics. He was employed by JPMorgan Chase after pretending to be a New York University student on 11 February, 2010 as the Summer Intern Interviews held there were the next immediate campus event he knew of. Despite his lack of credentials, they were impressed by his ability to think on his feet and adapt to the situation and invited him for a trial period the following week. He initially requested to be a mail boy but after a day of shadowing Jonathan England of Asset Management, he was hired as an intern. During the summer of 2010 he was offered a placement at the University of Oxford with tuition paid in full by his father. Having already ended his internship at JPMorgan and Chase and desiring to return to England, he accepted. 'Oxford' Almasy left New York for London on October 3, 2010 and arrived in Oxford on October 4, 2010. Oxford requires students to be on campus a week before classes begin. The Michaelmas term officially began on October 10. He studies Economics and Management, and Human Sciences at Christ Church, Oxford. His projected graduation date is 2013. Personal life Eiji Almasy and Draco Foyen have co-ownership of twin Golden Boxers, Cassius and Cognac, a large mansion dubbed 'Casa Bachelour' in London, and penthouses in St. Louis, Seattle and New York. In August 2008, Almasy was involved in a car accident where he was the driver and sole occupant of a car that drove head first into a willow tree in the French countryside. He was charged with driving under the influence, reckless driving and failure to use a seatbelt and spent a week in hospital, suffering head and chest trauma. His blood work showed a blood alcohol content of 0.28% and he was tried in the Juvenile Court of France on 8 September, 2008. He was not criminally charged though he was sentenced to one year licence suspension in France and 160 hours of community service, which was lessened to 80 hours due to the extent of his injuries and completed before he left the country. The penthouse he co-owned in St. Louis with Draco Foyen, and shared with Andrew Oliver, got broken into in late November 2008 and suffered extensive damagehttp://ownshadow.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=world2&action=display&thread=666 http://ownshadow.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=fan&action=display&thread=113&page=3#18754. Before moving to New York City, he spent the majority of 2009 living in Four Seasons, Seattle. On 8 February, 2010, he was notified of insufficient funds in his trust fund and following this his bank accounts and assets were frozen. He went on to get a job as an intern at JPMorgan Chase and also sold his car, a 2008 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. He left JPMorgan Chase after 6 months. On Saturday 3 December, 2011, Almasy returned to The Lake District to spend a week with his father. Upon arrival, he met Lily Almasy. It was revealed to him soon after that she was his sister, born in early 2007; during a time when he had been restricted from visiting their mother by her doctor because he aggravated her condition too much, coinciding with Evangeline's pregnancy and Lily's birth. Because of Evangeline's disease, Lily was raised in France by their father. Since then, he spent Christmas 2011 with her in his childhood home in Cumbria and brought her to New York City during the new year. 'Relationships' Almasy began dating his childhood friend Estelle Lacroq from October 2004. While at first a tentative relationship, it served to build confidence in him and shape his character. Their relationship was viewed positively as Lacroq was the daughter of the pioneer of the disk drive industry. They broke up in June 2006 once Almasy discovered she was cheating on him with his cousin, Sebastian Jónquèt. He met Teriesa Dragonite in the fall of 2006 and the two had a tumultuous relationship that ended when he left for Ireland at the beginning of January 2007 after she allegedly had sex with one of his friends. They resumed dating upon his return to London in mid 2007 but broke up again by the end of the year. He has since admitted that the nature of their relationship at the time was "abusive" and "debilitating" for both parties involved. Of the way he treated Dragonite, he said, "I thought it was okay to make her feel less than what she was because she made me feel the same." He has been connected to both Kellan Callahan and Kara Belova. He met Callahan on Christmas Eve 2007 and has denied having anything beyond a close friendship with her and has publicly stated that she is his best friend. He is known to buy her expensive gifts. Almasy met Kara Belova in September of 2008 and was thought to be in some kind of relationship with her before he ended any speculation in November by beginning to date Elliot Davis. Since July 2009, he has stated that he is not in any kind of communication with Belova. He has also been linked to Teagan Valentine on numerous occasions. Rumors of him dating Elliot Davis surfaced in May 2008 though he denied them to be true despite having casually been involved with her since early March. Davis promptly began to date Dorian Wilde and Almasy left London shortly after his graduation in June 2008. They were officially dating by the end of the yearhttp://ownshadow.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=world2&action=display&thread=105 . His relationship with Davis has been his longest to date. He first proposed to her during a weekend trip to Atlantic City in April 2010[4] and again in June 2011. They currently live together in Oxford but alternate between their house in London and an apartment in New York City. Trivia *He is an avid fan of Manchester United, Gossip Girl, Entourage and Taylor Swift. *He had a pet Golden Retriever, Erstwhile (1991-2003). *He has had a pet Border Collie, named Poe, since 2005. Poe currently lives with Eiji's grandparents in France. *Hates Mimi Rogers for introducing Tom Cruise to Scientology. *Can speak French and Greek fluently. Knows considerable Italian, some Korean, Spanish and Basque. Category:Player Characters Category:Gifted Ones Category:Veronica's Characters